Home Fires
by PennyLane71
Summary: The mission to save Carol and Beth is underway but one of their own decides to stay behind.


**If this seems a bit rushed...it is. I've wanted to have a scene where Michonne tells Rick about Andre but haven't done it. Tonight, that scene might actually happen in real life (SQUEAL!) and it would feel weird to write it after it becomes cannon. This is what I'm hoping happens tonight.**

** Viva Richonne!**

* * *

><p>The relative calm of the church had been broken with the reappearance of Daryl. Michonne had been relieved to see him only to grow worried again when she noticed the absence of Carol.<p>

Daryl brought a young man out of the bushes. He motioned for the boy and Michonne to follow him inside the church.

"What's going on? Where's Carol?" Michonne asked again. Daryl still left the question unanswered and implored the two to head inside.

"Come on, I only wanna go through this once."

The three entered the church to find the rest of the groups reactions similar to Michonne's.

Dixon went over the situation quickly, not wanting to waste time.

"We found Beth. She's being held at a hospital in downtown Atlanta. They got Carol too."

Daryl motioned towards the young man next to him. "This is Noah. He was held at the same hospital. He's gonna help us get in there and get them back."

Noah nodded nervously as glanced around the room at the hardened survivors.

Rick Grimes sat quietly, trying to absorb the new information that was just tossed in his lap. He approached Noah, noticing the glint of fear in his eyes. The clean-cut "Officer Friendly" had been long gone, leaving an intimidating bearded beast in his place.

Rick extended his hand to Noah.

"Good to have you aboard, Noah. We appreciate your help."

Noah let out a breath and shook Rick's hand.

"Beth is a good person. Carol, too. Whatever I can do, I will."

Grimes nodded his head and moved to address everyone else.

"Okay…these people have two of our own and we need to get them back. We head out at sundown. You heard Daryl, these people are dangerous and well-armed. This is all about getting in quiet. They won't be expecting us."

"Rick…"Michonne interjected. "I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on the kids."

Michonne was one of their best fighters. Going into this without her put the mission at a disadvantage and everyone knew it. The surprised frowns from the group were hard to miss. It seemed everyone's expression showed confusion and disappointment…everyone's but Rick's. His face showed nothing but relief.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, Michonne."

The planning session continued with the rescue team consisting of Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Daryl, and Noah. Michonne listened intently, trying to push down her feelings of letting her people down. She wasn't sure if they understood her decision but it really didn't matter. She was staying and that was that.

It was getting late and the final preparations were underway. Weapons and ammo were packed. The hope was to get in and get out with a minimum of bloodshed. Unfortunately, past events made it clear that they had to be ready to fight.

Michonne had moved away from the others, seating herself in a front pew. She needed a minute alone, to think. A minute was all she'd gotten when someone else slid in next to her.

"Hey…" Rick greeted her quietly.

"Hey."

"Michonne, I…" Rick started.

"I'm staying here, Rick. That's it."

She wasn't going to let him try and talk her out of staying behind. She cared about Carol and she cared about Beth but the safety of Carl and Judith were paramount. They were her priority…they had to be.

Rick smiled a bit at her, running his hand over his unruly beard.

"I wasn't gonna try to change your mind."

She turned to face him, unsure where this was going.

"We could definitely use you out there with us, but knowing that you will be with the kids is a huge weight off my mind. I'm grateful."

Rick shifted in his seat anxiously.

"You're already helping so much…you always have," he continued. " I need to ask something of you that I have no right to ask. I…don't know how this thing is going to turn out and…."

"Yes," Michonne broke in. " If something happens…I'll take care of Carl and Judith. You don't even have to ask."

Staring at his hands, Rick exhaled deeply.

"I know that you love them, Michonne. It's obvious. There's no one I trust more with them than you."

He looked back up at her, daring to put his hand on hers.

Michonne accepted his hand but avoided his eyes. "I need to keep them safe, Rick. If you aren't here, I _need_ to be. I won't take chance like that...not again."

Rick looked confused.

"Again?"

_Tell him, _she told herself. It was long past time.

"The dead boyfriend I told you about. It was early in the outbreak and we were in a refugee camp. I left him and his friend to go on a supply run. While I was gone, the camp was overrun."

Michonne's voice was breaking and she debated whether or not to keep going. The gentle encouragement from Rick's hand on her own spurred her on.

"Mike, my boyfriend and his idiot friend, Terry decided to get high. They weren't ready to fight. Mike died. Terry died. Andre…died. He was my son…our son. He was only three years old. I trusted Mike to keep my baby safe. I let Andre down and that will haunt me forever."

She waited for some response from Rick but he stayed quiet. Finally, she felt a hand on her face, wiping her tears.

"Come here," Rick said, a hitch in his voice.

When she didn't move, he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Michonne. Her head fell to his shoulder. She felt weak and exhausted after finally telling him. His arms felt so good. Michonne desperately needed a soft place to fall and had always hoped deep down that she could find that with Rick.

Rick leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Michonne's head. She continued to cry and lay broken before him.

"I haven't been…touched like this in a long time. I forgot how much I needed it," she admitted, her head nestled in Rick's neck.

"Everyone needs this. I've never been good at telling people how I feel, to be vulnerable with them. You've gotta have someone to go to when the shit hits the fan. I wanna be that person for you, Michonne…if you'll have me." She sniffled and snuggled in closer.

"I could probably handle that."

"Good," Rick said, holding on tighter. "I am so, so sorry. I'll never be able to say that enough. But I want you to know that if Andre was here…I'd love him like my own…just like you love mine." The two stayed wrapped up in their own world, forgetting they had an audience.

The others looked on at Rick and Michonne with interest from the back of the church.

"What is going on there?" Sasha asked.

Daryl, with just a hint of a smile, responded, "Something that should've happened a long time ago."

* * *

><p>The time to leave had come. The rescue team had assembled outside and only Rick remained at the open doors.<p>

He hugged Carl close. "You listen to Michonne…I'll get back as soon as I can. Love you." He looked at the woman before him, who held little Judith on her hip. It was almost as if he was seeing Michonne for the first time. She had been a mother…and she still was. It was so obvious now that he couldn't believe he'd never seen it.

Rick rubbed Judith's head and placed a kiss there. "Be a good girl. I love you."

He stepped back and looked at Michonne again.

"Hey…you too." Their eyes locked and she saw the confirmation of what she'd hoped for all this time. He loved her. She loved him. It was official.

Tyreese put his hand on Rick's shoulder, breaking the moment. "We gotta go."

Rick stood still and watched his family longingly. He slowly closed the door and left with the others. This had to work, it just had to.

After all, Rick now had a new reason to keep fighting and nothing would keep him from coming back to Michonne and their kids.


End file.
